Secret Insecurities
by SteeeeeeeveWatson
Summary: This is a fic about Kanda's fears. KandaXLavi Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. Sorry I am too tired to make up my own characters! Anyway please read


_Hi again. I got some good reviews for my last story so here is more Yuvi!!!! Again tis shonen-ai. No naughtiness at all. Except if you find guys sharing a bed naughty. But as another writer has said 'sharing a bed doesn't have to be sexual.' in this case it might have been, but that's irrelevant. What the characters do before the fic is their own business, it isn't our business to pry. I wouldn't recommend trying either. Firstly they're not real, and secondly you may end up with Mugen in your stomach. Not pleasant. My name btw refers to the height of my brother and is nothing to do with liking Allen. Sorry Walker fans, but I find him irritating. Anyway, enough of my ramblings; on with my story, all lovely and full of my stolen characters (disclaimer). And if anyone I know is reading this they won't know who I am because I refuse to tell them Mwahahahaha I am an evil genius. Anyhoos they may guess if I say this. Sensei says HI also no reading this, only strangers can. Speaking of which I am looking for an English speaking pen friend so if anyone wants to be my pen friend please contact me!!!! (I am 15 so someone around that age would be nice!!!)_

_This story sounds kinda silly after the ramblings. Try and take it seriously even though you now know I am insane!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Secret Insecurities…**_

_It was dark. He was surrounded by tall ominous looking trees, he began to run. He ran and ran and ran, but the forest would never end. He stopped, looking around franticly. His red hair falling in his eye. Nothing. Only the long dark expanse of the forest. He had started this journey with three others. They were gone now. He caught a flash of white, in the corner of his eye. Allen. He ran in the direction of the flash. Nothing. Only the trees closing in on him. He was alone. Alone, like he should be he reminded himself. A bookman shouldn't need people. There was something round his waist. Ropes. Where was he. Long black vines wrapped around his chest. He was suffocating. Something was on top of him, covering his mouth, making it impossible for him to breath. He choked. His eyes opened suddenly, and he sat up._

_He was in his room. In bed. The Japanese man lying next to looked up sleepily. 'What's wrong?' Lavi shrugged. 'Nothing, just a bad dream.' _

'_Ok. Go back to sleep.' Lavi nodded, and lay back down. For a moment it was silent. Kanda wrapped his arms around Lavi's waist again, and closed his eyes._

'_Yu?' Lavi asked. Kanda sighed. He knew that just telling Lavi to sleep would never work. He opened his eyes again. 'What?' _

' _It's just, I've never seen you outwardly frightened before. You must be scared of something.'_

_Kanda rolled his eyes. 'I'm not.'_

_Lavi turned round in Kanda's arms, and raised an eyebrow. 'Yu. You must stop it with all this tough guy nonsense. We both know it's an act so stop it. What are you scared of?'_

_Kanda took his arms from around Lavi's waist and turned away from the young bookman._

'_Nothing.'_

_Lavi poked him hard. 'Tell me.'_

_Kanda's scowl deepened._

'_Nothing.'_

_Lavi poked him again. Kanda sat up on the edge of the bed, with his back to Lavi. 'Fine. I'll tell you. But don't interrupt me.' He took a deep breath. 'I'm scared every time I leave on a mission, that you won't be there when I get back._

_I'm scared every time you go off on a mission, that you won't come back._

_Every-time I see you injured I'm scared you'll wake up and you won't remember me. _

_Every-time I go to sleep in your bed I'm scared Bookman's going to come in and take you away. _

_Every-time you casually flirt with someone I'm scared I going to lose you. _

_Every-time I see Bookman hurt you I'm scared that one day he'll hurt you too much. _

_Every-time you watch me training I'm scared I'll get carried away and I'll hurt you. _

_I'm scared every time I say something thoughtless and stupid I'm scared I've gone too far, that I've upset you too much this time._

_There. I've said it. Happy?'_

_Lavi sat up behind the Japanese man, and kissed him gently on the neck. 'Bakanda. You know I never listen to you!!' _


End file.
